


Lattendingsbumsdinger

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: "Geselliges Vergnügen, muntres Gespräch muß einem Festmahl die Würze geben."William Shakespeare





	Lattendingsbumsdinger

Es schien nur die kleine Lampe im Wohnzimmer zu brennen. War er wieder mit einem Buch auf der Couch eingeschlafen? _„Ich lese nur noch dieses Kapitel.“_ Ja, klar, das kannte man schon. Wenn er selber aufwachte und sich etwas zu trinken holte, weckte er ihn meist. Sonst gäbe es am nächsten Morgen Gejammer wegen kaputt gelegener Rückenwirbel.

Thiel stieg von seinem Rad ab, machte es fest und betrat das Haus. Boerne hatte ihn angerufen, er sollte vorbeikommen. Okay, warum auch nicht. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen, die meiste bei Boerne. Aber das war bei einem Paar auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Lange würde er heute aber wahrscheinlich nicht bleiben. Nicht jede Nacht verbrachten sie gemeinsam, das wäre vielleicht etwas zu viel. Immerhin waren sie es gewöhnt, ganz alleine zu sein. Die Veränderung war schön aber manchmal benötigte man etwas mehr Luft zum Atmen. Beide auf ihre eigene Weise.

Thiel wollte gerade Boernes Haustür aufschließen, als ihm von innen geöffnet wurde. Aha, der Herr Professor trug einen seiner besten Dreiteiler. Die Bude war trotzdem ganz schön dunkel. Wollte er jetzt noch Fotos entwickeln? Sollte er ihm sagen, dass mittlerweile Digitalfotografie das große Ding ist?

„Treten Sie ein, geschätzter Herr Oberhauptkommissar.“

Mittlerweile duzten sie sich. Meistens. Manchmal kam es zu kleinen Rückfällen und manchmal fühlte sich die Nennung des Nachnamens sogar viel vertrauter an. Das jetzt wirkte allerdings sehr kalkuliert. Mal schauen, wohin das führen soll.

„‘nabend Professor. Sie wollten mich sehen?“ Ein wenig misstrauisch sah Thiel ihn tatsächlich an.

„Gemach, Verehrtester. Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen aus der Jacke zu helfen und folgen Sie mir.“ 

Heute ließ Thiel ihn machen obwohl er ihn schon oft zurechtgewiesen hatte, ihn nicht so zuvorkommend… so wie eine Frau zu behandeln. Dieses ganze Türen Aufgehalte und so, furchtbar. Und wenn sie schon auf das Niveau kommen wollten – dann war Boerne der feminine Part ihrer Beziehung. Aus Gründen.

Trotzdem wuchs in Thiel jetzt auch die Neugier und er folgte Boerne. Dieser führte ihn in das Esszimmer und wies ihm den Platz am Kopf der Tafel zu. Gedeckt war aber nicht, Thiel hatte auch nichts gerochen. Allerdings schnupfelte er zur Zeit ohnehin etwas.

„Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Boerne ließ ihn allein, blieb aber tatsächlich nicht lang. Einen Moment später kam er mit einem Teller zurück, zündete zwei lange Kerzen auf dem Tisch an und hielt den Teller dann vor Thiel. 

„Als kleiner Gruß aus der Küche, L’attriau mit einem vorzüglichen Sößchen auf Senfbasis und ein paar geheimen Zutaten.“ 

Thiel schmunzelte, dass waren einfach nur winzige Frikadellen. Bullettchen sozusagen. Er würde später noch erfahren um was für eine exquisite Delikatesse es sich dabei handelte. Schmeckte aber schon wie ein leckerer Miniklops.

Während Thiel noch kaute, ging Boerne zu seiner Stereoanlage. Oh nein, Wagner, Verdi, Puccini oder gleich die ganze Rasselbande. Da konnte die Frikadelle noch so lecker sein, diese Musik ging heute gar nicht. Er wollte schon protestieren als ihm angenehm bekannte Klänge den Raum füllten. Das war die Gitarre von Angus Young. In diesen heiligen Hallen lief tatsächlich AC/DC. Da würde sich bestimmt jemand später bei Bang und Olufsen entschuldigen. Thiel brachte in diesem Moment zumindest nicht mehr raus als ein freudig überraschtes „Oh!“

„Ich komme gleich mit Ihrem Getränk und der Vorspeise.“ Im Vorbeigehen stibitzte Boerne unauffällig eins von diesen Lattedingsbumsdingern und warf es sich schnell in den Mund. Thiel musste schmunzeln.

Sein engagierter Gastgeber kehrte einen Moment später mit Bier zurück, machte wieder einmal kehrt und holte zwei Teller. Boerne servierte alles standesgemäß von rechts und erklärte ihm seine Vorspeise. 

„Was wir hier haben ist chair à saucisse von Rind und Schwein an einer würzigen Jus. Ich wünsche guten Appetit.“ 

Boerne setzte sich an die andere Kopfseite und lächelte Thiel an. Thiel betrachtete nun das, was da auf dem Teller vor sich lag. Das war doch nur klein geschnittene Wurst? Dann probierte er und musste selber lächeln. ‚Currywurst‘ zu sagen, war wohl nicht vornehm genug. Aber er hatte alles richtig gemacht, gemäß dem Original war sie ohne Pelle. Thiel möchte die Variante mit Darm lieber, das war knackiger aber da die Stückchen teils in der Soße lagen, wäre die Knackigkeit nicht geblieben. Nach dem Rezept für seine Soße – pardon, Jus – würde er ihn aber fragen müssen.

Sie tauschten einige Blicke aus. Vertraut, zustimmend, geborgen. Es war schön. Boerne hatte etwas genommen was Thiel gefällt, es ein wenig aufgeschnöselt aber nicht kaputt gemacht.  
Boerne tupfte sich den Mund mit seiner Serviette ab, erhob sich und nahm beide Teller wieder an sich.

„Es ist wohl Zeit für die Hauptspeise, Herr Ober?“

„Sehr gerne, ich werde die Küche umgehend darauf hinweisen.“

Wieder schmunzelte Thiel, irgendwie war es schön.  
Der nächste Teller folgte direkt. 

„Und was haben wir hier?“ Er fragte obwohl es diesmal deutlich zu erkennen war.  
„Hier haben wir ein ganz besonders zartes Stück Kalb unter einer Hülle aus geröstetem Roggenbrot und dazu ausfrittierte Spalten vom Erdapfel.“

Geröstetes Roggenbrot… da hatte der Sparfuchs die beiden trockenen Roggenbrötchen vom Wochenende zu Panade verarbeitet. Das war tatsächlich ein bisschen anders als die normale Schnitzelkruste und irgendetwas anderes war auch noch drin. Aber er kam nicht darauf. Okay, dann musste er Boerne das später auch noch fragen.

Die Pommes hatten Biss, waren richtig knusprig. Da hat der Kellner nicht zu viel versprochen, die waren wirklich gelungen. Boerne aß sein Schnitzel unpaniert. Er hatte angedeutet, abnehmen zu wollen. Thiel verstand das nicht, seine Lieblingsnervensäge sah doch gut aus und besonders an diesem knackigen Hintern war definitiv nicht zu viel dran.

Nachdem der Teller geleert war, seufzte Thiel zufrieden. War eine wirklich schöne Idee.  
Dann stand Boerne wieder neben ihm.

„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch, vielleicht einen Espresso?“

„Ja, den können Sie mir bringen.“

„Sehr gern.“

Dann wäre Boerne wohl gleich mit Kaffee back in black. Dass er den ganzen Abend die Musik ertrug ohne zu maulen, erstaunlich. War zwar auch seine Idee aber das hielt ihn sonst nicht unbedingt davon ab.   
Dann wurde sein Espresso schon serviert und Boerne stellte noch einen kleinen Teller dazu. 

„Noch ein bouchée au chocolat für Sie, eine Aufmerksamkeit der Küche.“

Boerne hatte dieses schelmische Blitzen in den Augen. Das, dass er so gern mag an ihm. Die Praline war allerdings nur ein ausgewickeltes Rocher.

„Junger Mann, warum arbeiten Sie als Kellner? In Ihnen muss doch mehr stecken.“

„Ich möchte studieren, dass ist leider teuer aber ich spare. Wenn ich jedoch nicht mehr kellnere, sehe ich meinen netten Lieblingsgast nicht mehr.“

Thiel zog Boerne auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich glaube, dass kriegen wir hin.“ Ein Kuss folgte. Federleicht, jugendfrei. Ein weiterer Kuss. Und noch einer. Die Jugendfreigabe war nun stark gefährdet.

Dann schob Thiel den Anderen von seinem Schoß.

„Ich muss mal aufstehen.“

Boerne wirkte etwas enttäuscht aber ließ ihn walten. Thiel ging aber nur zur Musikanlage und stellte diese ab. Dann ging er zurück, legte seine Hände locker auf seine Hüfte und sah ihn an. 

„Für den schönen Abend hast du Trinkgeld verdient.“

Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über Boernes Gesicht bevor er ihn küsste.

Jetzt konnten endlich die Ohrstöpsel raus.

**Author's Note:**

> ...und so habe ich (alles begann mit seniler Bettflucht) nun auch endlich diese Idee "verwurstet" ;)
> 
> Das Zitat passt übrigens für mich, da die Beiden auch ohne Worte hervorragend kommunizieren können (ist wohl nur nicht Boernes bevorzugte Variante) - meiner Meinung nach
> 
> Für alle die sich fragen, was das geheime Ding in der Panade war – Basilikum. Ich hab keine Ahnung ob das lecker ist, die Idee kam mir nur gerade so :)


End file.
